Beauty and Rage
by Dragnoria
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki, there were a few things that one could take note of about the loud-mouth blonde, but by far the most interesting aspect of his personality was the careful, precise way of which he constructed his persona and while one couldn't necessarily bring the nature of it up to him, they could watch from a distance.


Bakugou Katsuki

There were a few things that I noticed about the loud, foul-mouthed, competitive and easily-agitated blonde. I noticed early on in fact, that Bakugou was frighteningly perceptive. It made sense when one thought about who it applies to the, most competitive and possibly self-absorbed person in class 1-A, the very same one who is constantly focused on being the very best that he can possibly be, and subsequently be better than Midoriya and Todoroki especially, almost to an infuriating level. We were both different on many levels in that regard, whereas he pushed himself to be the best that he could be, I didn't, I never worked hard to get to where I was and was sort of just...here. Ranked highly in the class, breezed through tests and combat came just as naturally as breathing to him, and in all honesty, it was a bit frustrating because showing up to tutoring was pointless, as was studying because it changed absolutely nothing and Bakugou.

Well, he took issue with my apparent "natural" talent, instead of just stating or even accepting that it was something I more or less didn't have control over, he applied it to some annoying level of privilege that I frankly didn't appreciate(not that he cared). Though we had only ever interacted once, I seemed to be the only one of us who actually bothered to remember that interaction regardless of how short it was. Due to his brash and oftentimes, aggressive nature, many people in my class avoided him and I get the sense that the sentiment was shared by his classmates at his previous school as well. Then again Monoma also shared some similarities with him, although neither one would ever actively admit to it, their competitiveness and need to surpass everyone else seemed rather equal by all accounts perhaps that's why-

The heavy vibration of my phone against my thigh pulled my attention from my thoughts, when the screen brightened and the nameless number came up, my curiosity began to grow.

Unknown [3:52]

image attached

The fuck did you get for that one

Unknown [3:54]

image attached

Unknown [3:55]

Told ya this shit was healing fine

I should clarify that class had only recently ended, and by my estimate, the rest of 1-A's students should be holed up inside their rooms, or maybe in the common area. Meaning this shouldn't really be happening, or necessary- if someone needed help with homework then that was simple, most everyone in the class would be willing to help one another if asked nicely. Even Todoroki, if you caught him in a good mood. So, I decided to get the assistance of someone I could at the very least, trust.

Azazel [4:01]

I'm a bit confused at the moment.

Momo [4:05]

Well then consider me intrigued

Momo [4:06]

What's up?

Azazel [4:10]

A random person texted me just now. I don't know the number, nor do I know how they got mine.

Momo [4:12]

...And?

Azazel [4:15]

And they sent me some rather, interesting, images.

Momo [4:16]

My God

Momo [4:16]

Azazel

Momo [4:17]

Did you just accidentally get sent nudes??

Azazel [4:19]

Depending on how you look at it, possibly.

Azazel [4:21]

I must say though, if that is the case, then the person isn't very good at them.

Momo [4:23]

But are they cute though?

Azazel [4:27]

Is it really relevant, besides they also needed help with their homework.

Momo [4:28]

I'm not hearing a no, so…

Momo [4:30]

Anyway, what'd you need help with?

Azazel [4:32]

I'm not particularly sure as to how I should respond to their question.

Momo [4:35]

Just be your polite self and tell them they got the wrong person

Azazel [4:38]

Alright, thank you and Goodbye Momo.

Momo [4:40]

You're welcome and have fun!

With renewed resolve(and by renewed I men, I have made no progress whatsoever and I'm pretty sure, wherever this guy is most likely doesn't even need help with the assignment given that it's been almost an hour since he sent me the message. Oh yeah, and it is indeed a "he" as is evident by the dark crimson briefs, that just so happened to be visible within the picture, most likely accidentally or unavoidable, given the image and what he was trying to show. Nevertheless, I replied, all the same.

Azazel [5:01]

Uhm, I'm not sure how to tell you this but you've got the wrong number.

Nudist [5:05]

The Fuck you mean?

Azazel [5:07]

image attached

There's the answer the English problem you seemed stuck on though, also I recommend changing either the fabric of your underwear or possibly the type of it, wearing briefs like the ones you currently have on are only going to irritate it and make it worse, given how they most likely will constantly rub against the skin. Don't get it too wet, considering it is technically an open wound and the risk of infection is much higher with those. If I were you, I'd put a bandage over it, at the very least so that your underwear isn't constantly irritating it, especially since it's on your hip, it's probably going to be painful to deal with.

There was a loud bang coming from a nearby room, and the sound of frustrated yells and objects being thrown.

Nudist [5:10]

Fuck! No no nononono NO this is so fucking stupid and inappropriate

Azazel [5:11]

It's fine, I've already deleted the pic.

Nudist [5:12]

My God, thank you so much

Nudist [5:12]

I kinda feel like I gotta explain those pics tho

Nudist [5:13]

Just so you ain't thinkin I'm some weirdo

Azazel [5:14]

Too late, that ship sailed when you first texted me.

Nudist [5:15]

NO WAIT SHUT THE FUCK UP SEE THAT'S THE THING I HAD THAT CUT ON MY HIP AND I HAD JUST STEPPED OUTTA THE SHOWER AND LIKE SOMEONE I TRUST IS KINDA SMART AND SHE SAID TO SEND A PIC AND I TOOK THOSE AND I DID

Nudist [5:15]

Pleeeease don't track me down and get me in trouble

Azazel [5:16]

Somehow that actually clarifies some things.

Crimson [5:17]

?????????

Crimson [5:18]

Explains what?????

Azazel [5:19]

Why the pictures weren't particularly, uh, appealing.

Crimson [5:21]

Fuck it

Crimson [5:23]

Gonna jump off a building

Azazel [5:24]

Before you do that can I at least get your name? Maybe I'll even attend your funeral.

Crimson [5:25]

Its Fucking Bakugou and your ass better be grateful and say something nice when you attend

Regardless of the heat in my cheeks at the moment, I replied without missing a beat, even though my heart seemed to have skipped more than a few, oddly enough.

Azazel [5:26]

Well, Bakugou, If it's any consolation I'll be sure to mention the fact that you look rather nice in Crimson.

Bakugou [5:27]

That's fuckin it, I'mma decided to move to a different continent

Azazel [5:28]

If you leave then how am I supposed to ensure that the world knows of this information? Crimson is a good color on you, I honestly mean it.

Bakugou [5:29]

I'm gonna find a different building to jump off of maybe I'll have just enough time to contemplate my life choices and regret each and every one of them before I hit the ground

Azazel [5:30]

While you're doing that, do you still need help with your English homework, because I can give you the answer to number seven if you're stuck?

Bakugou [5:32]

I feel like we're focused on two totally different things and it's slightly unnerving

Azazel [5:33]

Not gonna lie, never knew you had such nice hips.

Bakugou [5:35]

WHERE THE FUCK IS THE NEAREST BUILDING

More yelling could be heard coming from down the Hall and now that I knew the reason for it, I couldn't help but smile even as the frantic yelling of my classmates grew louder as they all fled to their respective rooms. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my homework closer, laying them out flat against the floor and neatening my notes and handwriting.

Azazel [5:38]

image attached

image attached

image attached

Just in case you wanted to double check your work, here's what I got.

I expected more yelling, or maybe some objects to be thrown, explosions if even a knock at my door- instead all I heard was silence, quiet and more calming than I would've liked as I neatly stacked my belongings and stuffed them into my bag. My phone vibrated and with it came another text.

Bakugou [5:40]

Thanks


End file.
